


Secret

by agentfitz



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Dancing Lessons, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Not Really Character Death, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentfitz/pseuds/agentfitz





	Secret

Piotr sat on the edge of his bed. He wiped his eyes again. There was a knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door. "We're going out to the movies. Wanna come?" Rogue offered. He stayed quiet. "I know that Bob-" "Don't." It had been a while since he had said something. His voice was weak and shaky. He felt tears rush to his eyes. "Okay. Sorry." She hugged him and walked away. He closed the door and rested his head against it.

   _"Hey Pete," Bobby smiled. Piotr smiled. "Hey." The awkwardness was thick enough to cut with a knife. Neither had ever really been good at small talk. "Bobby, wanna come see a movie with us?" Kitty asked. "Us?" "Yeah, me, Rogue, and Pete." Piotr smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun," he added. "Uh. S-Sure, I guess."_

It was never anything major. It was special. He'd never been so happy- or heartbroken- in his life.

   _As the night passed, Bobby grew more and more anxious. "I did it. You're welcome." Bobby sighed in relief. "What'd he say?" Rogue smirked. "He'll be here, ready for your question." Bobby's jaw dropped. "You were supposed to ask him **for** me." She shrugged. "You're a big boy, you can ask him on your own." He narrowed his eyes. "Fine." There was a knock on the door. Rogue opened it. "You wanted to ask me something?" Bobby turned red. "Uh. Um.. D-Do you, um... Can you.. uh-" "Bobby wants to learn how to dance, do you think you could show him?" Rogue interrupted. "Now?" "Wh-Whene-ever, is fine, I-I guess.." "Alright," he said, chuckling at Bobby's awkward stutters. He smiled and left. "Okay, maybe you're not so big for this.."_

Piotr started to cry at his memories. He slammed his fists on the door. He wanted his memories gone, forever, so he wouldn't have to feel this pain.

   _"Follow my lead." The practiced slow dancing steps were poor on Bobby's behalf, but that just gave Piotr more of an excuse to see him. Bobby accidentally stepped on his foot. "Sorry, sorry. Did, uh.. D-Did I hurt you?" Piotr chuckled. "I'm metal, remember?" Bobby smiled at him. The music filled the room as their conversation went silent. Bobby swallowed nervously. He quickly planted a kiss on his lips. He then let go of Piotr's hands and stepped backwards. "I-" Piotr put his hands on his shoulders, pulled him close, and kissed him in one quick motion. Bobby smiled. "What?" Piotr smiled. "That was my first kiss," he admitted shyly. He smiled and kissed him again._

He sat down against the door, constantly wiping his face dry. As the memories flooded back, he felt weaker, and he couldn't stop crying.

   _The television buzzed in the background quietly. Bobby rested his head on Piotr's chest. The secret he'd kept for so long didn't have to be a secret anymore. Piotr's arm was protectively draped across him. Bobby turned into his embrace, kissing his neck. Piotr gently rubbed his cheek. Bobby smiled at him. Piotr smiled back. Bobby started to close his eyes and lean in to kiss him. Their lips moved in sync, when Piotr finally pulled back. Bobby looked at him. "I-Is something wrong?" Piotr smiled at him. Just smiled, but he never said a word. Bobby wanted to laugh. "What?" he chuckled. "I love you."_

Three words. Three words that he may hear again, but will never mean the same. Never matter the same. He kept crying, choking on sobs.

   _"It's too dangerous. You don't-" "Pete, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." Bobby pressed a quick kiss to Piotr's cheek. "Don't go, please, they ca-" Bobby looked a little hurt. "You don't think I can handle this, do you." "N-No Bobby, it's not that, I promise. I know you can do this, I just don't want you to get hurt." He smiled shyly. "I'll be careful. Okay?" Piotr sighed. He knew he couldn't stop him from going. He kissed him gently. "So I'll see you tonight?" Bobby smiled. "Of course!"_

Except, he didn't see him again that night. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. Of the next. Or the next. A week had passed. Bobby was obviously dead, and Piotr figured he'd be sad for the rest of his life. He cried against the door as everyone else's life went on. His wouldn't. Not without Bobby. There was another knock on the door. Soft and separated. "I t-told you.. I-I don't want to go to the movies, Rogue." The knock echoed again. "I'm not going." And again. Piotr grew frustrated and yanked the door open. "I sai-" The silence, he couldn't bear. He could feel tears coming. "Bobby?" He reached out for him. "I-Is that really you?" Bobby smiled. "I'm not late am I?" he chuckled. "It's really me." Piotr touched his hand and winced, like he'd disappear like a hologram. Piotr stepped closer and rubbed a scar on his cheek. "What...But.. You're dead." Bobby fixed his crutch. "I was, but something happened. They had me hooked up to a machine. When they pulled the plug, I was dead. They were ready to bury me, but then.. something happened. My heart started beating again. I was alive. A miracle."

Piotr hugged him. Bobby winced, but smiled and tried to hug him back. "Who else knows?" Piotr asked. "Professor, Logan, Storm, and you." Piotr felt a little guilty. "What about Rogue or Kitty. Or your parents. T-" "My parents? Did they even know I was in the hospital? They sure as hell didn't come and check on me." "Sorry. I forgot about that." "It's okay. I'm just tired. Mind if I sleep here?" Piotr smiled. "I've been waiting." Piotr helped Bobby into his bed. "I missed you." Bobby leaned in and kissed him. "I missed you, too." Piotr laced their fingers. "Get some rest, okay?" "Okay, but don't leave me alone, because that hospital bed was weird without you." He climbed in beside him. He still hadn't gotten used to being without Bobby, so laying with him felt better. Piotr kissed his temple, making him smile. Bobby enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of Piotr. "I love you," he said. They were returned, the way he never thought they would be returned again. "I love you, too," Bobby whispered, kissing his chin. Piotr felt okay again. Bobby was alive and well, right here in his arms. Soon, Bobby was asleep, softly gripping on his arm, moving gently in his sleep. Piotr smiled down at him. "I love you."


End file.
